


An ASOBI Club Halloween Special

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: asobi club sheningans, asobi club think its a good idea to play horror video games, implied cartoon violence, its just a fun spooky time, its just from the video game they're playing, mild spoilers for witches house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: ASOBI Club decide to spend Halloween playing games together and Natsume brings over his collection.A fun self indulgent fic because I love horror video games and ASOBI Club are filled with fun characters.
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An ASOBI Club Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on halloween but lmao I passed out after doing so much stuff. Please enjoy!

“Fuckin’ run!” 

“I’m runnin’ I’m runnin’!” 

“He’s right behind you!” 

“Ahhhh!!!” 

The lull after the scream produced a black screen with white text saying ‘Pages 2/8 Click to continue’. 

“Gyahaha, ya really suck at this sorta game, Mii-tan~” Rinne teased while the black haired boy in question whined and handed the controller back over to Jun. 

“Ngh! It’s not like I’m the only one that screamed. Shinobu-kun and Yuuta-kun did too!” 

“Ah! I-I was just startled. I wasn’t expecting you to have gotten caught by the slenderman so quickly, Kagehira-dono.” 

“Hmm, maybe we should try a different game?” Yuuta offered while scanning over Natsume’s collection that he brought over from the school club room for them to celebrate Halloween their own way. 

Yuuta wasn’t sure who had suggested they play horror games together as ASOBI but when Sora had asked Natsume to bring his games from school the only stipulation was letting Natsume and Mika join. 

“Yuu-chan we should play witches house. Sora likes that game. The music is fun.” 

The way Natsume laughed made Yuuta wonder how bad the game could be. “Hm. I haven’t played it in a long while so I might not remember how it goes.” Jun added. 

“I think that means Sora and I are the only ones who have played aside from Jun-kun? Perfect.” 

Yuuta switched the games before taking his seat next to Shinobu back. The club was set up on the third floor common area with the lights off. They had gotten permission from Keito and had been told to go to the third floor so as to not bother any potential foot traffic. Yuuta and Shinobu shared a chair, they had a blanket draped over them in case Shinobu needed to hide from anything too scary. Rinne was sitting in a chair on the other side of the TV sprawled out in the textbook definition of man spreading. There was an open bottle of some strong smelling beer. The others were used to Rinne casually taking a sip every now and then as they played. He had even jokingly offered some to Sora once but Natsume put a quick end to that. Jun, Mika, and Natsume took the couch with Sora placed on the floor in front of them. 

“Alright so I’ll start and when I die I’ll hand it off. Same rotation as last time.” Jun added before clicking through the tile screen. It didn't take Jun long to get to the house before he entered a room before the walls suddenly closed in and squashed him. “God damnit! The hell was that?!” 

“Gyahahaha. Poor Jun-chan~ My turn.” 

“Wait, wait, I didn’t even play that long.” 

“Rules are rules.” 

“Don’t worry, it won’t take Rinne-san long to die.” Yuuta remarked with a sly smile as Jun handed the controller over. 

Rinne was surprisingly more cautious than expected checking everything to make sure he didn’t die the same way Jun did. “Oh no I don’t like that ticking sound.” Shinobu started to burrow himself back into the blanket expecting a jump scare. 

“It’s just the clock.” Rinne brushed off his concern. 

“Huhu, Witch’s House has really good sound effects and ambience music. That’s why it’s Sora’s favorite horror game.”

“Eh? You have a favorite?” Yuuta questioned while Rinne continued to explore without incident. 

“Of course! Don’t you, Yuu-chan?” 

“Oh, uh not really, what about you guys?” 

“Hmm, I am partial to the Witch’s House because I like the rpg maker style but personally I need to go with Umineko. The murder mystery element is nice and Beatrice-sama is a great example of a witch.” Natsume mused before glancing at Mika to his side since the boy was also into spooky things. 

Mika laughed nervously, “I don’t know if it’s horror really but I like Hello Charlotte. The characters are cute and creepy and the story is really good too.” 

“Five Nights at Freddy’s all the way.” Rinne remarked, giving a victory sign as he lasted longer than Jun. 

“I guess Bendy and the Ink Machine is a fun horror game. I like the film noir aesthetic.” Jun explained casually before offering a shrug. “Ohii-san likes the character designs and it’s not too scary so he let me play it in our room.” 

“What was that?!” Shinobu suddenly shouted as something dropped on screen. 

“One of the presents fell over.” Rinne explained casually and continued to play. “It’s fine.” Rinne continued running around the house. 

“The teddy bear just moved!” This time it was Yuuta. 

“Yeah, yeah. I see it. I’m sure it’s fine…” Rinne trailed off as he saw the bloody paw print on the wall. “It’s fine.” 

“Ah!” This time both Yuuta and Shinobu jumped as a flower vase seemingly fell over out of nowhere. 

“It’s just a vase will you two knock it o--!!” 

“Teddy bear, teddy bear!!”

“Run!” 

“Rinne run!” 

“Ahhh!” 

A bloody game over screen appeared.


End file.
